


The Sequel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	The Sequel

Karl and Dougray joins Karl during the shoot of Star Trek Into Darkness  
 **players only. backdated.**

The last _Star Trek_ film was so ridiculously hush-hush that Dougray didn't even get the chance to visit Karl on set (although he did publicly harass him at one of the press conferences, to the eventual satisfaction of all). There was no way he was going to miss out on visiting Karl while he filmed the sequel, as well. Harry is so absorbed in his writing at the moment that somehow Dougray doubts his sir really notices his absence. And so Dougray has flown to Los Angeles to take care of his other sir for a bit, as a good boy should.

Well prepared by Karl, the superbly-trained hotel staff are expecting him. After being escorted to his lover's suite so he could use up half the hot water in Los Angeles, Dougray staggers into bed to sleep away the hours until his sir's arrival -- but not until he carefully unpacks the Christmas gifts they received from their respective Citadel secret Santas, laying the [leather belt](http://citadel.mediawood.net/belt.jpg) and the [bundle of birch twigs](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_anon/23248.html) on top of the polished bureau.

Karl's been on a slow burn all fucking day, what with knowing Dougray would be at the hotel, waiting for him, when he finishes. It's been weeks since he last saw his lovers and although skyping and texting are all well and good, they don't do a damn thing for that ache. Not the one between his thighs and certainly not the one in his chest. The one he'd rather not admit to.

When they call it a day, he heads straight for the hotel, checking at the front desk to make sure his boy's arrived. He lets himself into his suite, quietly, well aware Dougray usually crashes, and hard, after these long flights. He turns on the light in the bedroom, using the dimmer to keep it low, and his smile turns into a wide fucking grin as he notices the items Dougray placed on the dresser. _Nice._

He crawls onto the bed and leans down, kissing that spot right behind Dougray's ear. "Hey, sleepyhead," he murmurs, shifting so he's stretched out, groin pressed against Dougray's ass through the covers, his arm around him, pulling him in close.

Dougray's answer is mumbled nonsense, muffled against his pillow. But Karl's voice, and - oh god - the heat of his body... Starting to smile, Dougray rubs back against his lover. "Hey," he whispers, reaching back to slide his hand over the curve of Karl's ass. "Welcome home, Sir."

"You feel good," Karl murmurs, smiling, grinding his erection against Dougray's ass. "How was your flight?"

"Long and bumpy," Dougray answers on a sigh, the feel of that hard spike pressed against him already lighting him up, excitement flooding his veins. "How was your day?"

"Better knowing you were going to be here at the end of it," Karl answers simply, kissing the nape of Dougray's neck.

"Mmm, good." Dougray grins and tries for more stimulation against his naked ass, frustrated by the bedclothes between them. "Now that I'm here, what should we do first? Are you taking me out to dinner? Should we hit the gym? Don't let me interrupt your routine."

"Nice try," Karl grins, pushing the covers down between them, only his jeans now in the way. "You wouldn't have put that stuff out on the dresser if you wanted to go out."

"I was concerned you might've forgotten that stuff existed," Dougray answers, already drawing up his top leg, knee to chest, to make room for his sir's cock.

The way Dougray offers himself up, presenting his hole to Karl, goes straight to Karl's cock but... "Not yet," he murmurs, running one hand over Dougray's ass, thumb pressing against that tight slicked pucker. "I want your ass red as a fucking fire truck before I fuck you."

"Ohgod, _now_?" Dougray asks, looking over his shoulder in surprise at his lover. Shit! "Sir... Are you certain, Sir, that you don't want to fuck me, and then beat me, and then fuck me again?" Karl's cock definitely feels ready right now.

Karl laughs. "I'm certain. Why? You need my cock that badly?"

Dougray opens his mouth to answer, then thinks better of it. Some questions are just too dangerous. "I was actually thinking of you, Sir," he says, which is the truth. He puts his head down again. "I thought that, since you've been on location on your own for a while, you might want to make use of your boy first thing."

"I do," Karl points out, wondering if he's somehow offended their boy. "But I'd rather beat you while I'm still tense and worked up and fuck you a second time later."

Immediately Dougray feels chagrined. He turns around to face Karl. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you were tense and worked-up." Kneeling up, he puts his hands on his lover's shoulders. "Sorry." He grins. "Please beat the crap out of me, Sir."

Karl laughs. "It's not that bad," he clarifies, careful to make sure Dougray doesn't get the impression this shoot's been a chore or anything like that. "It's mostly because of you. Knowing you were coming," he murmurs, pulling Dougray in close and kissing him hard. "All fours," he orders. "Ass in the air at the end of the bed."

"Mm-hmm." It takes a second, though, before Dougray actually snaps to attention and moves; that kiss just muddled his brain. He gets down and presents as ordered, licking his lips for a last taste of his sir.

Blowing out a breath, Karl runs his hands over Dougray's ass, wondering if maybe his boy hadn't been right and he should fuck him first. But still... he spreads Dougray's cheeks with his thumbs, eyeing his well-lubed hole, spreading it as well, thumb tips teasing inside.

Dougray groans softly, his fingers curling into the bedspread. When Harry goes off on one of his writing benders, he sometimes forgets that he still needs sex. Granted, he makes up for it when he reemerges... But Karl, Karl never forgets.

Pushing his thumbs deeper, Karl dips his head between his hands, licking a long line from the tip of Dougray's cock to the head, tongue flicking into the slit.

"Oh fucking Christ." Dougray was _not_ expecting that, and he shudders as a shock of lust bursts through his body. "Sir!"

"Yeah?" Karl grins, the glint in his eye downright wicked as he sucks his boy's balls into his mouth, rolling them against his tongue.

Dougray whimpers and clenches his hands into fists. "Sir," he gasps. "Please." Precome pearls up on the head of his cock and he winces, struggling to restrain himself. "Please, your boy doesn't have very much self-control right now."

"And is that going to get better or worse if I beat him?" Karl asks, letting Dougray's balls slip from his mouth, his thumbs still inside him.

_Well, fuck_. It would pretty much be a trick question under the best of circumstances. And under these circumstances, when Dougray's mind is completely addled... "Um." He focuses on his breathing, and tries to think. "Better, I think. I hope."

"You hope?" Karl straightens up, keeping his hands - and thumbs - right where they are. "I certainly wouldn't want anything to mar your first night here," he murmurs, pushing a finger from each hand in alongside those thumbs, his original plans slowly changing.

Dougray sucks in a breath, the intensified touch grazing so many sensitive nerve endings at once now, lighting him up. "Sir," he whispers, shutting his eyes tightly. "Please. Please just let your boy serve you, Sir. Whatever you want most."

Pulling his fingers free, Karl unzips his jeans. He lines up, teasing the head over Dougray's hole for a moment, pure anticipation making his head fucking spin, and then he's pushing in, past that first tight ring of muscle before he pulls back, rocking his hips a little, savouring the feel, before slamming forward, burying himself deep in his boy with a rough groan.

Dougray grits his teeth against his shout, trying to keep it quiet. Fire flashes through him and he shudders, working to melt into the pain rather than retreat from it. "Yes," he whispers, rocking his hips back in an attempt to drive his lover even deeper. "Please, Sir!"

But after so long without, Karl's determined to savour and he pulls right out to the tip, rocking his hips the first few inches before slamming back in again, his groan low and ragged. "You're so fucking tight," he murmurs, repeating the movement, his cock sheathed in his boy's body again and again.

"Harry... Harry's been busy," Dougray offers, by way of stammered explanation. But Karl, god, Karl feels so goddamn good inside him, he really can't think about anything else.

Karl chuckles. "Guess Harry's loss is my gain then," he murmurs, slowly increasing his pace, every thrust as deep as he can go.

Dougray groans, his body opening for his sir. His cock is spike-hard, but the rest of his body seems to be melting. "Yes," he whispers, rocking forward on his knees with the force of each thrust. "God, Sir, yes. Thank you."

Fingers digging into his boy's hips, Karl thanks god Dougray's not an actor, that he can mark and bruise their lover all he wants without a second thought. "You gonna come for me, boy?" he asks. "Just like this?"

The question catches Dougray by surprise. He shudders with lust, whimpering loudly. "Please," he begs. "Yes, Sir, please!"

Karl nods. "When I do, boy, and not before," he growls, driving in harder and faster until he unloads with a shout, his cock pulsing hotly inside Dougray's hole.

His muscles clamp down, and Dougray works to prolong the moment for as long as possible, savouring the spill of Karl's seed inside him, that heated claim. And then he lets go, his body straining, back arching into a taut bow and then the ricochet of all that effort released. It leaves him gasping, clawing at the bedsheets.

"Good boy," Karl breathes, savouring the clench of Dougray's body, his hips rocking through every last aftershock.

"Sir," Dougray whispers, struggling to breathe evenly. He licks his lips and tries again. "Thank you, Sir. Your boy missed you."

"And I missed my boy," Karl says, easing out and crawling onto the bed only to collapse beside Dougray. "C'mere," he murmurs, beckoning him into his arms.

With a contented sigh Dougray curls up against his lover. They're both tall men so it's not the easiest thing, but somehow they always manage to make it work anyway. Determination.

"I love you," Karl murmurs, absently stroking his fingers through Dougray's hair. "And I'm really glad you're here. I was getting pretty lonely."

"That's crap. For a man with not one but two partners? There's something very wrong there." Dougray smiles and lifts his head to kiss Karl before settling again. "I'm sorry you've been on your own for such a stretch. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You have your own stuff to deal with," Karl points out. "I didn't mean to sound like I was giving you grief or anything."

"You didn't sound that way." Dougray braces on his elbow to look down at his lover's face. "And you are my stuff that needs dealing with." His grin winks.

Karl chuckles. "Are you hungry?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Absolutely ravenous," Dougray replies, then amends, "but only if I don't have to get dressed. Otherwise I'll gladly stay naked with you and starve."

Karl glances down at his clothes, most of which are still on. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower," he says with another kiss. "Order me a steak, baked potato, sauteed mushrooms and a couple of beers or a bottle of wine, whatever you want. Order dessert too if you want - something chocolate."

"All right." Dougray stretches luxuriantly and watches Karl walk away, his gaze on his sir's ass. _Damn_. He hears the shower start up and rolls over to grab the room phone and arrange for their dinner, then just lies back and enjoys the feeling of being so well-fucked and satisfied.

Karl makes the shower quick, too eager to get back to his boy. One towel wrapped low on his hips, the other still being used to dry his hair, he walks back into the bedroom, grinning at the sight of Dougray stretched out on the bed. "How long did you nap for, earlier?"

"A few hours," Dougray answers with a shrug. He sits up and scoots to lean against the headboard. "How have things been going on set, really? Is the cast all getting along, this round? Did J.J. make the transition to full-on primadonna yet?"

"Good, yes, and of course," Karl says with a laugh, laying the one towel over the back of the chair. He settles on the edge of the bed. "How's Harry doing?"

"He's good. Sends his love." Dougray snickers and shakes his head. "Actually, I really should ring him and make sure he notices that I've left. He's been buried in a script for two weeks, and you know he's probably not eating without me there to remind him."

"We should really get someone in to take care of him when we're both not there," Karl says. "Just to cook and clean up after him."

"Make sure he sleeps in the actual bed..." Dougray holds out his hand to Karl. "When do you think the three of us can next get away together?"

"I don't know," Karl says, linking his fingers with his lover's and stretching out on the bed again, a kiss pressed to Dougray's knee. "Did Harry say when he thought he might be ready to take a break?"

Dougray shrugs. "He muttered something about not having to chain you to the floor this time," he says, his grin mischievous. "I think we might have to just seize him. I'll pack his bag and then we'll carry him off and force him to relax."

"Fiji or Koh Samui?" Karl asks, grinning back.

"Hmm. Koh Samui," Dougray decides, letting his gaze wander appreciatively over the long and powerful length of Karl's body. "I've never been to Thailand before. I'd like to go."

"I've been to Bangkok, but never any of the islands," Karl says, smiling as he watches his lover checking him out.

"Do they have a Citadel resort in Thailand, seriously? Or would we just work to keep to ourselves?" Either way, Dougray's sure it'd be amazing.

"They have a new one there. Opened last year," Karl says. "I was talking to Orlando and he said he and Eric were thinking about going."

"Seriously? Oh my god, it must be incredible. And just to take a boat tour of the islands..." There's a knock at the door and Dougray rolls out of bed, pulling a clean pair of trousers from the bureau and putting them on. "Coming," he calls, skinning into a t-shirt as well - no need to be blatant, right? It's not his freakin' room - before he answers the door. He smiles and tips the server, then rolls the room service trolley in to Karl. "These steaks might still be bleeding."

"I sure hope so," Karl says, more than a little disappointed to see Dougray dressed again. "I also hope those are coming off," he adds, nodding at Dougray's clothes.

"Your wish, Sir," Dougray says with a smile. The clothes come off nearly as fast as they flew on, and he doesn't even bother folding them up and returning them to the bureau this time. If Karl objects, then of course he'll fix his sloppiness. But otherwise... it can wait. Naked once more, he gets comfortable on the bed next to his lover, looking over the various dishes.

"Much better." Karl gives him a playful leer before turning to his steak.

Dougray grins back and watches his lover eat for a moment, then sets to. "I never eat on planes," he mumbles, wiping his mouth with a napkin because oh my god that steak is juicy in the most heavenly of ways. "I always forget how hungry I am." He feels hollow right now, and he's grateful Karl insisted on dinner.

"You and Harry have that in common," Karl says, shaking his head a little. "I don't think I could ever forget food."

"I suppose... That was inaccurate," Dougray replies, trying to explain. "It's not that I forget, precisely. It's just that so often there are so many other things to _do_ , things which are more pressing." He lays down his fork so that he can gesture with both hands. "See, I've been working on an algorithm which could explain why some strands of avian flu seem to leap into the human population, while other strands never cross over at all. And if I can do that, it will go a long way towards predicting which disease microbes are most likely to mutate into a form dangerous to humans, and when we know that, then we can begin the isolation, quarantine, and protection processes _before_ any test cases have to die." And just like that -- yep, Dougray has forgotten his dinner.

"It sounds like important work," Karl observes, loving Dougray's expression when he gets this excited and passionate about something. "Any idea how close you are? Or can you tell until it all comes together?"

"Eh." Dougray looks gloomy for a moment. "We're in uncharted territory. There are studies to compare our work to, sure, but what's so exciting is that for the most part, it's _new_ work," he tells Karl, his sunny grin back in place. "Which means, a lot of trial and error."

"And you coming away like this? That doesn't fuck things up for you?" Karl asks, popping a bite of steak into his mouth.

"Not at all. My minions email any new data they collect, a few of us might Skype a meeting if we need to do, and I do the majority of the analysis on my own." Dougray picks up his fork again, and cuts off a juicy bite of steak. "This is the way I prefer it, anyway; they can't pop in on me with _really urgent_ questions every three minutes." He chuckles and resumes eating.

Karl chuckles at that. "So it really is easy for you to get away then? For an extended period of time?"

"Yes, definitely," Dougray answers, setting his dinner tray carefully on the floor next to the bed. He props up his pillows and settles back next to Karl with a full glass of wine in his hand. "The system I've crafted has each tool running most effectively on its own, with occasional input from others. My boys and girls back in the lab can panic at each other when they run into baffling emergencies, but most of the time they manage to sort it out among themselves before they need to contact me with it."

Karl nods then finishes off his meal before leaning over to set the tray beside Dougray's. "You know that TV series I mentioned to you and Harry? The one J.J.'s doing?"

Dougray turns his head to watch his lover, idly admiring just how damn _gorgeous_ Karl is, even moreso with time. "The one that's got Robocops, but not?"

"Yeah." Karl grins. "I got the part. The lead," he clarifies.

"Are you shitting me?" Dougray sits up straight, abruptly tossing his wineglass aside. He's never been so good with what he considers trivial details - such as red wine stains on linens they don't own (yet) - in the face of Earth-shattering events. Such as, another successful step in Karl's continuing plan to take over the world. He throws Karl's goblet as well - completely ignoring the crash and tinkle of fine glassware on the floor - and straddles his lover's thighs. "That's bloody awesome. You," he punctuates the word with a kiss, "are fucking amazing."

Karl laughs and grins, unable to stop. It's nice to know he's not the only who's pretty damn pleased about the whole thing. "There's only one catch," he says, pulling Dougray down for another kiss.

"Crap, there's a catch?" Dougray mutters, licking into his lover's mouth again.

"Yeah. It's shooting in Vancouver," Karl says, struggling to keep his brain on their conversation now that his body's getting in on the act, his cock starting to harden anew. "Thirteen episodes to start."

Dougray sits up, his hands on Karl's shoulders, all his playfulness disappearing in an instant. "Well... Okay," he says, trying to structure this new calendar in his head. "Thirteen episodes. That's, what? A year's worth? Half? How long will that take, for you to shoot that many?" Because if Karl's the lead, surely he'll need to be in every one...

"Maybe five or six months," Karl says, watching Dougray closely, never entirely sure what his lover's thinking. "They know I have other commitments so even if they order a full season, I'll still have a couple months during hiatus to do other things."

Dougray nods slowly. "And that's filming... where? All in Vancouver, you said? And would that be Monday through Friday?" He chuckles softly. "Like a real day job."

Karl nods, laughing a little. "Yeah, like a real day job," he says. "And the thing is..." Fuck. Now he doesn't know about asking Dougray. What if their lover, their boy, really doesn't want to and he's putting him in an uncomfortable position.

Now Dougray drops his hands and lets them settle at Karl's waist, enjoying the warmth of his lover's skin against his own. "What's the thing?"

"I was hoping you'd come with me," Karl says, eyes locked on his lover's face.

Dougray stiffens a bit in surprise. "Six months in Vancouver," he muses quietly. This is Karl -- there would be no question, no question at all, except for... "Who's going to make sure Harry eats?" he asks, and feels stupid as soon as he says the words, even though they were joking about it before. Harry's a man grown, who can certainly fend for himself without help. Not to mention that Karl's been wandering the world working for the past year, and only getting occasional brief visits from the two of them. Dougray shakes his head. "Of course I'll come with you," he tells his lover, his sir, his mouth curving in a smile. Hell, Karl could have ordered his boy to his side at any time. Instead, now he's asking. There's no question at all.

Karl's grin widens and he pulls Dougray in for another kiss. "I already asked Harry and he said he'd be fine - to ask you. He can get someone in if he needs to and you can make visits to see him like you've done with me but I want you with me this time. Hell, I want Harry too, but he says he likes working in the loft."

It's probably ridiculous, but Dougray feels incredibly relieved upon hearing that Karl has already broached the subject with the third member of their little trio. "I love you so much," he whispers, shutting his eyes and simply resting his forehead on Karl's shoulder for a long moment, breathing him in. "And I've missed you too much. It hurt."

"I missed you too," Karl murmurs, taking probably way more pleasure than he should in hearing that. Not in Dougray's pain, of course, but hearing that his absence did matter, that he wasn't simply out of sight, out of mind. "Both of you. And the timezones have been killing me."

Lifting his head again, Dougray combs his fingers through Karl's - sigh - short hair. "I've been neglecting you, Sir. Perhaps you'll allow your boy to make it up to you."

"Now or just in general?" Karl asks, leaning in for another kiss.

Dougray smiles against his lover's mouth. "Anytime that you find it necessary, of course. Sir."

"Good. Brace yourself against the end of the bed," Karl orders, the words smeared against Dougray's lips. "I want to try out my presents now."

In an instant Dougray's body stiffens, and it feels like every one of his nerves just stands on end. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, carefully getting out of Karl's lap. Circling down, he leans over and splays his hands against the foot of the bed, spreading his legs just enough to give himself a solid stance. And he tries to control his breathing - smooth inhale and exhale, if a bit too fast - now, while he still can.

"Good boy," Karl murmurs, moving behind him. He runs a hand over Dougray's ass and then slaps it. Hard.

Dougray jerks with the impact, stupidly surprised by the flash of pain. He realizes it's been more than a month since he's had any kind of beating, and his memory always fuzzes such experiences into abstractions. Now, though, the edges are swiftly sharpening up as they should do, grounding him. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers, remembering himself.

Karl smiles at that and picks up the bundle of birch twigs. It's been a long time since he's used anything like this, and never with Dougray. "You ever had anyone use this kind of thing on you?" he asks, running the twigs over Dougray's cheeks.

"No, Sir," Dougray answers truthfully, a delicious shiver moving through him at the gentle scratches. "Shall I pretend that I'm your serf, being punished for some infraction on the fiefdom? Have I been caught harassing the milkmaids again?"

"Maybe." Karl laughs. "How many times does again make?"

"Oh, god, let me think," Dougray murmurs, smiling. "A half a dozen at least, I'd say. Surely I'm a rutting degenerate. Probably don't even pull my own weight."

Karl laughs again, stepping back and shaking his head. "I sure as hell wouldn't be using a bundle of birch twigs if you were that bad," he says. "I'd have you on a rack, arms and legs spread, and I'd beat your ass raw before I let every other serf have a turn at it."

Turning his head, Dougray dares to look back and meet his sir's eyes. "But I'd have to be that bad, wouldn't I? Or I'd simply be punished by someone of much lower rank... No. I'd have to be infamous, to get the lord's attention."

"You're right of course, but in that case we'll start with the belt," Karl says, setting the birch twigs back on the dresser and picking up the belt. He loops it around his hand, buckle tucked in against his palm. "See if we can drive the point home this time."

"Oh, Christ," Dougray mutters, his mouth suddenly dry, all bravado dissolving in an instant. He'd been counting on the warm-up... In his experience, there is no warm-up with a belt. He turns around again and stares at the headboard, firming up his stance.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" Karl says, lightly smacking the leather against Dougray's ass. Just the once. "Not so bad when faced with someone who can handle you."

"I... I'm sorry, my lord," Dougray murmurs, a strange thrill moving through his body at the unfamiliar words. "I... It's not that I _try_ to make trouble, y'see..."

"You simply can't help yourself?" Karl supplies, bringing the belt in against Dougray's ass harder this time, the crisp sound of leather against flesh filling the room.

Dougray gasps, the pain like a brief flare of fire burning across his skin. "I-- No--" He attempts to order his mind. "Surely, my lord, you've seen Margaery, with that tight little ass and her bodice always open two strings more than the other girls'. Everyone knows she just wants--"

"Wants what?" Karl demands, bringing the belt in again.

A choked-off shout this time, and Dougray has to take a moment to recall the context. "Cock, my lord," he grates out, and now he's passing into that grayness where he's beginning to anticipate the next strike, beginning to hope it might be even harder. "She just wants her hole stuffed full. Both holes. All her holes." His voice trails off, a dreamy quality beginning to creep in.

"We could say the same thing about you," Karl says, repeatedly striking Dougray, his boy's ass turning pink and then red, streaks of white between the marks. "Those trousers you wear, almost worn through. We could say you're just aching for someone to rip them open and fuck you so hard you scream..."

Dougray tries hard to summon up at least a little sarcasm, but the waves of pain searing his body are making his legs and arms shake, and he doesn't have many functioning brain cells left. "Master--" He sucks in a breath and tries again. "Master Fillon has tried this, my lord. But his prick is so tiny, and his belly is so fat and sweaty, I began to wonder more if he oughtn't to have been attempting some kind of magic show for the children."

Karl almost cracks up at that, but he manages to keep it to a smile. "Insolent wretch," he growls instead, striking Dougray even harder. Once, twice and again. Making sure there's not an inch of skin left untouched.

Grunting at the impacts, one after another, Dougray gasps and attempts to regain his breath. Tears stand starkly in his eyes, now, but he will not let them fall; sheer determination holds them back. "But you yourself, my lord," he manages, once he can swallow back a shout and grit his teeth against the burning in his flesh. "It is said you have no such carnal interests."

"I wouldn't say that," Karl says, switching out the belt for the bundle of twigs. "But mine are ignited by something far different," he murmurs, bringing the twigs in against the already-softened skin of Dougray's ass.

Dougray jumps and his jaw drops; he's just so fucking startled that a bunch of dried twigs could hurt him _that_ much, on only the first stroke. "Your-- yours, my lord?" he stammers, just scrambling for something to say while his brain still works on processing what the hell just happened with his pain signals. "What ignites yours?"

"Blood," Karl responds, striking Dougray again, this time hard enough to break the skin.

"B--" The rest of the word is lost in a hiss. Dougray fists his hands in the bedclothes and bends forward as much as he's able, making a neat and easily accessible target.

"Blood," Karl repeats, bringing the bundle in again, a whole new web of bloody streaks stretching out across the canvas before him. Christ.

"Do... Is..." Dougray has to pause and swallow hard, trying to gather himself despite the streaks of fire dancing across his flesh. "Is that what you want from me, my lord? Will you take my blood from me?" _Will you kill me?_ There's no question it's the lord's right; Karl owns the estate and every serf on it.

"I already have," Karl murmurs, pausing to rub his fingers over Dougray's ass, smear the blood across his skin, into it, over his cheeks and between them, fingertips circling his hole.

A full-body shudder rocks through Dougray, and he whimpers, not only at the intimate caress, but also at the sudden horrifying coolness of Karl's touch; he doesn't even need to see the wicked crimson streaks to know the man speaks the truth about his blood. "Please, my lord," he gasps. "Please, I... I'll do better for you. I'll work harder."

"You'll leave the girls alone?" Karl says, pushing one long finger into Dougray's hole, working it in and out. Oh so casually.

Dougray whimpers, shocked by the violation. "...My lord?"

"Promise me you'll leave them alone," Karl says, pushing a second finger inside the man.

_Or... what?_ Dougray wonders, although he's not quite bold enough to ask the question aloud. Or the lord of the estate will do this? He supposes that's the implied threat he's to be thinking about. "Um. Yes, my lord. I'll, um. I'll... leave the girls alone. But what if one of them comes to me?"

"You'll leave her alone too," Karl says, twisting his fingers to rub over that spot, that bundle of nerves. "Or I'll geld you and you won't have any choice."

Dougray whimpers as the impact of that obscene threat shudders through him. But the sudden pleasure might be even more unexpected, and it jerks a moan from his lips. He shoves back onto Karl's fingers before he can even think about it.

"From now on, you're mine," Karl says, stroking over that spot again. "My mare, my _bitch_... do you understand me? You belong to me."

The protest is automatic. "My lord, I... I don't know if I can do that." Dougray has never before been such a slow learner. Apparently he's making up for all that today, though.

"I'm not asking you," Karl tells him, twisting his fingers in sharply. "We can do this in a way you'll enjoy or not. It really doesn't matter to me." His fingers pulled out, wiped on his thigh, and quickly replaced with the head of his cock, his hands tight on Dougray's hips, keeping him in place.

Dougray gasps, his heart hammering against his rib cage. The penetration is slight but very very definite. "Yes, my lord," he says finally, swallowing around a hard lump in his throat. "I am yours, to do... what you will, with."

"Yes, you are," Karl says, slowly pushing deeper, making sure that the man beneath him feels each and every fraction of an inch, thumbs rubbing over the cuts on his ass, opening them again, smearing the fresh red over his already bruised and bloodied skin.

Gaping as that thick cock drills deeper, deeper, Dougray twists the coverlet in his fingers like he might shred it to rags. The skin of his ass still hurts - more so, when Karl deliberately abrades it - but he can't focus on such trivialities of sensation right now. Not when he can feel his body giving in, _surrendering_ in a way he didn't know he could do.

"There you go," Karl murmurs, pushing all the way in, his balls snug against Dougray's hole, a sharp snap of his hips gaining him that little bit more. "This is what you've really wanted, isn't it?"

A tear rolls down Dougray's face to splash onto his white-knuckled hand. "No. Yes." Fuck, he's not certain of anything anymore; he feels like his world is spinning off its axis. "Yes," he decides, nodding. "Please, my lord. Mercy." He doesn't think he's asking Karl to stop, per se. He's just asking for... mercy. Against the unknown.

"Mercy?" Karl pulls out to the tip and slowly pushes back in, going as deep as the last time. And again. "Do you really think you deserve it? Have you earned it?"

"...No, my lord," Dougray answers after a moment, his head dropping in shame. "I just... just... I want to please you, Sir. But I don't know how."

"You _are_ pleasing me," Karl tells him, thrusting so slowly in and out, the friction and the tight heat of Dougray's body downright exquisite. "Just like this."

It's a hell of a relief to hear those words. Particularly because it appears that they don't require an answer, and Dougray doesn't seem to have much of a handle on speech anymore. He groans and pitches forward down onto his elbows, the better to take the force behind each of the strong thrusts, slow though they may be.

"That's it," Karl breathes. "Open up and take it, boy."

Dougray exhales, and he feels tension flowing from his body even though he would have sworn it impossible. "Y-- yes, my lord," he whispers, for just a moment savouring the feeling of being so gorgeously full of Karl's cock.

Moving into Dougray again and again, Karl groans, pleasure flushing through him. "I'm going to fill you," he says, breath catching hard on the next thrust. "Flood your hole with my come, claim your ass."

"Yes, my lord," Dougray repeats himself, but he doesn't know what he's supposed to say under these circumstances. What if...? Is he...? _Fuck it_. He finally gives himself up that last tiny fraction and shoves back to meet Karl's next drive forward. The unexpected pleasure wrenches a loud moan from his lips.

Karl groans again at the man's movement, at his responsiveness, his surrender. And in reward, he slides one hand under him, gripping his cock, stroking to match his thrusts, his speed increasing.

Dougray shouts, the sound loud in his own ears. And his response shocks through him, his cock spurting thick and hot onto the bed before he can even think.

That's it. Karl's done for. He drives into Dougray three more times and then comes with a roar, emptying himself into his boy, into the man beneath him.

With a moan under his breath, Dougray continues to gently rock his hips, feeling Karl slide inside him again and again. Lighting up every nerve in his body until he feels like he just might be sparkling.

"Fuck," Karl murmurs, blowing out a breath, his hips finally stilling. He leans back, rubbing his hands over Dougray's ass, gently this time. "That was amazing."

"Mmm." Even that gentle touch stings Dougray's abused skin, making him think the marks and abrasions might last him a few days. _Lovely_. "I thought so." He rests his face on his forearms, beginning to drift. "Did I tell you about my return flight?"

"What about it?" Karl asks, easing out gently. He needs to get a cloth and a towel but he also needs to make sure Dougray's okay first. "Move up. Lie down on your stomach."

"I can't remember when it's for," Dougray murmurs, obeying Karl's instructions. Usually little numerics like flight dates and times, phone numbers, GPS coordinates -- those things he tends to remember once he's seen them, locking them away in some dusty corner of his brain, likely to be accessed only once or twice more in his life. After the experience Karl just delivered, however... "I might have to just stay here."

"Darn," Karl says with a smile and a quick caress. "I'll be right back." He grabs a warm washcloth from the bathroom and a small hand towel, brings them back and settles on the bed beside Dougray, gently cleaning his backside and drying him off. "Do you want me to put anything on these?" he asks. "I think I have some polysporin or some aloe if you want it."

Dougray shrugs a little. When he's as blissed-out and high on endorphins as all this, it's too difficult to imagine ever feeling aches or pains again. "I can't see them. Are they as bad as that?"

"Nah, not really," Karl says, stretching out beside Dougray and giving him a kiss. "Are you tired?"

"I can't be certain." Dougray smiles and immediately moves in closer, wrapping a leg around Karl's hip and soaking up his warmth. "I think I'm only half-conscious so it's difficult to tell."

Karl chuckles then smiles. Fuck. It feels so good to have his lover's warm body beside his, wrapped around him. Makes him realize just how long it's been. Too long.  



End file.
